To Realise
by JLCJSC
Summary: James Potter has always gone after Lily Evans, but has he moved on to another girl?


**Hey guys!, this is my first Fan fic althoug I have been reading them for a while. I love writing and would really appreciate constructive criticism. This story is of one of my favourite pairs Lily and James, I think their story is filled with everything from humour to romance to aggravation. I hope you enjoy it, and if not tell em nicely :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides the plot and Vivienne, the rest belongs to a legend J.K Rowling.**

Lily Evans was walking down the stairs from the Gryffindor common room twiddling her thumbs carelessly and thinking about what she would do after breakfast (it was the first weekend of the school year), when she saw James Potter, head boy, snogging Vivienne King in the deserted third floor corridor. She ran away.

Lily Evans finally got it. After seeing James showing interest (a LOT of interest) in a girl who wasn't her she realised that what Remus, Alice, all the girls in her dorm and even James had been saying was true! Lily liked James and had for a while, and she couldn't have picked a worse time to discover it.

Lily Evans was hoping with all her might that this girl would just be a one time off-the-side fling that kept him from becoming too bored. The second week into their relationship she realised that wasn't very likely, and to further prove that point she found out he was taking her to next week's Hogsmede weekend, which he had never done with a girl before.

Lily Evans (prepared with homework bag in case she got bored) was sitting in a corner booth in the Three Broomsticks, James and Vivienne (or _'Vivi' _asJames had called her, which made Lily want to vomit, or cry, whatever) had just arrived and had planted themselves on a table near the door, which gave Lily the perfect opportunity to watch them and have the excuse of waiting for Alice to come in if she was caught.

As soon as James and Vivienne sat down they clicked in to cliché mode, she would batter her eyelashes and teasingly push his arm, and he would smirk at her (a smirk she had been on the receiving end of many times) and tuck loose pieces of hair behind her ear. Divination didn't even make her as sick as this did.

Lily Evans was imagining pulling James up and out of his seat and giving him a good snog, just to save her sanity. It had been an hour since James and the thief (the nickname she invented 13 minutes in) had come to the Three Broomsticks and they were now sharing a Butterbeer. One glass, two straws and lots of backwash. Lily could not be any more jealous, it was like new jealous, lusting part of her brain had suddenly woken up after 17 years of sleep.

That part of her brain was thrusted out of it's reverie when she saw the thief smashing her face against James' in some sort of kissing motion, and he was smashing back (albeit a bit more gracefully). All hanging or vomiting humour left her head, she thought this would happen but the real image was so much more painful then the image her head had pictured. Getting up out of her seat Lily walk briskly towards the door, as she passed their table her bag swung of her shoulder and knocked over the pairs Butterbeer averting their attention from each others faces to hers.

James Potter looked into Lily Evans eyes, eyes filled with hurt and embarrassment before she couldn't look at him any longer.

'Lily I-' he started, but she had run away.

Lily Evans had avoided James Potter and Vivienne King for over 2 weeks, Alice had tried and failed to get Lily to speak to him and instead had turned to updating her on the latest news, including the breakup of James and Vivienne, only two days after the Hogsmede trip. James had also been seeking Lily out for the 12 days that followed. It was a Saturday and Lily was sitting in the Great Hall (as far away from the general direction of the Marauders as possible) avoiding the stern gaze of the theif.

'Lily' the voice she dreaded hearing but couldn't help but swoon at spoke, 'Lily Evans!'.

Lily refused to turn around and pretended she couldn't hear anything even though the whole room was staring the whole commotion (including Dumbledore).

A hand fell on her shoulder, she couldn't avoid him now. 'Lily I know you can hear me, just stand up and talk to me'. Still not turning around James groaned frustrated and lifted her out of her seat in a rather embarrassing fashion, 'Lily what the hell is wrong with you?', this shocked her to the core.

'Wrong with me James? What is wrong with you!' she said.

'Me? You are the one that was staring at me with another girl for an hour and then couldn't even talk to me for 2 weeks let alone be in the same room as me!' said James.

'Yeah well you are the one that chased after me for 6 years and then suddenly you are dating some blondie, idiot girl', a small _'hey'_ could be heard from down the table presumably Vivienne.

'Lils the day before I asked her out you said and I quote _'James you are a git, I have much better taste then the likes of you' _what was I supposed to do!' he said

'KEEP FIGHTING FOR ME JAMES!' she said 'if you kept fighting for me we could have been the ones kissing in the Three Broomsticks not the ones fighting in the middle of the Great Hall! Keep fighting for me James'.

An intense silence fell upon the pair and the whole room.

Lily Evans had cracked.

Staring at her face, the one he had always loved, James did the only thing he could think of.

'Will you go on a date with me Lily?' he asked.

Looking up to meet his gaze, Lily plucked up all her Gryffindor courage and kissed him.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up into the air.

The room erupted into cat calls and other forms of appreciation as James Potter and Lily Evans started a relationship that would be so much more important and special then anyone could have imagined.

Lily Evans had fallen for James Potter and it was the best thing that had ever happened to her and the wizarding world.


End file.
